Falling for Draco?
by magicalmorri
Summary: Hermione goes for her next year at Hogwarts. Could she possibly be falling for Draco Malfoy, the boy who had been giving her a hard time for who knows how long? Please rate, this is my first story....


Draco Malfoy slid into the Head Boy and Girl compartment of the Hogwarts train.

To his disgust, Hermione Granger, top witch and teacher's pet of the past five years, was already sitting in one of the seats, her luggage in a rack above her.

"I see you're Head Boy," someone behind Draco had said, before Draco, shocked, realized it was Hermione.

He gave one final shove, pushing his initialed trunk onto the luggage rack, before turning to face Hermione.

She looked different. Her hair was no longer bushy. It was curly and it gave off a radiant shine. She had developed curves, but her brown eyes still seemed the same as always. Strict, demanding and wizened.

Draco examined Hermione's clothes. Hermione wore red and gold-stripped spaghetti strap tank top. Her jeans were just as tight and tied the whole picture off completely.

Draco found this all appealing. He looked Hermione up and down three times before registering that Hermione had said something to him.

"Well, did you expect that Potter boy to beat me too it?" Malfoy drawled, purposefully glaring out the window.

"I didn't ask your opinion about Potter. I was just acknowledging the fact that you, Malfoy, are Head Boy. Although I am quite shocked that you made it to Head Boy, seeing how you have half the brains of a rock," Hermione snapped back, trying to cover up the fact that she had noticed some changes in Malfoy too.

Draco's drawl was much deeper. His shoulders were much more broad. Draco seemed a lot more muscular too. Hermione could not help but notice the way they worked when he had eased his luggage onto the rack.

"You'd be surprised about how smart I am. And at least I'm not a Mud-blood," Draco snapped, trying to cover up the fact that he had been examining Hermione earlier.

"You call me Mud-blood one more time, and you'll get more than a punch, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"You're quite a good puncher," Malfoy complimented. "But then again, I was weak then," he added smirking.

"A compliment from Malfoy? It looks like I had better get my tape recorder, and play that every night because I doubt I'll ever get one from you again," Hermione teased. "And I could give you a fair good blow."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Okay, fine, but if you lose, you have to wear red and gold."

"And if you lose," Draco said, a smirk back on his face, "you have to give me a kiss."

"Well, you have to wear red and gold for the whole entire day."

"And you have to give me not just any old kiss, but a French kiss."

"Fine, but you know I'm not going to loose," Hermione snapped.

The train started moving, and the waving Weasleys had soon been left behind.

Draco Malfoy kept stealing glances at Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking. At one time, their eyes had locked onto each other. But Draco just broke the gaze and stared out the window. Glancing into Hermione's drown eyes just made his lust for her grow.

Hermione clambered onto the seat to retrieve her school robes. They were almost reaching Hogwarts. Draco was out of the room, taunting first years. Hermione scowled. Could she possibly be falling in love with Draco Malfoy, the boy she had always despised? Her friends' worse enemy?

Crookshanks meowed and rubbed against her leg, as if understanding her feelings.

"Thanks Crookshanks, but I just don't understand. How could I be falling for some stuck up boy that has been calling me that- that word for who knows how long?"

She sighed, and then jumped about a mile as Draco Malfoy burst into the compartment.

"What's your problem? Trying to give me a heart attack before we even started our bet?" Hermione snapped, quite startled about Draco's unprepared entrance into the room.

"No. I just had to change into my robes. What does it mean to you anyways?" Malfoy said, plastering a fake smirk onto his face. He slipped his robes back on and repined his badge onto his shirt before running back out to taunt more first years.

Hermione, sighing, pinned her badge on and put Crookshanks into his basket, before following Draco, thinking it best to keep him under control.


End file.
